sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blurri
}} Blurri is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life Blurri was born as the latest in the royal Cyclum family, but didn't like being pampered constantly. Wishing to be more than just a damsel in a dress, she snuck out and became a knight under the psuedo-identity of Nimbus. AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Blurri is first seen below Stratosville, being chased by a Violet-Crested Thunderbeak, when AnthonyM, Strongarm, and Techo are climbing the Stratosville Stairway. Techo takes down the bird with his Laser Rifle, which Blurri is thankful for upon seeing the three. When Stratosville gets attacked by invading Darklanders, she teams up with the three to fend them off, commenting on how they all make a great team. After she and her parents throw a Ceremony of Guardianship for AnthonyM, they decide to take him to Penciltown to find a place for him to live, forming the M-Crew and funding the Command Base they'd make their base of operations. She helped the other three take down a deadly Killer Bee, giving the team a reputation in both Penciltown and Stratosville. Blurri was called back to her knight training, with her mentor proud of her. She recieved the other four Knight's Badges as a gift. After AnthonyM had won against Shadus in their rematch duel, she was both surprised and delighted as Techo declared his love to her. AnthonyM and the Faraway Map Blurri was given a map by her parents, who she had asked about the Cube of Awakening. Seeing as to how they were spread across the other Sketchian continents, she decided to propose the idea of the SS Mixium, to great results. She would also recieve the Cyclum family heirloom; the Mageorb Staff, which would prove useful on their voyage. Sketch Arena Tournament Blurri was among the first fighters to register, alongside the rest of the M-Crew and the Gallum family. Personality Positive Traits * High-spirited and cheerful. * Very polite and honorable. * Perceptive of emotions around her, thanks to the wind's reaction around auras. Negative Traits * Doesn't like holding power over anyone. * Tends to fly into battle headfirst. * Her emotions can be very dangerous if out of control. Powers and Abilities * Trained to fight with a variety of bladed weapons, preferring a spear. * Has mastery over weather powers thanks to her Knight's Badges. * Has the ability to naturally float above the ground, with her wings allowing full flight. * PASSIVE: Elemental Fashion Sense (Elemental Badges change her inherent element.) * HYPER MODE: Raging Tempest (Blurri gains triple Attack, double Defense, and a field of wind that hacks away at enemy Defense.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Blue Wind Swirl Tee * Apparatus: CYC300 Mecha Flyer * Gloves: NimbiFab Fingerless Gloves * Pants: Purple Denim * Shoes: Sketchtazz Sneakers (Sky Blue) * Accessory: Knight's Badges ** Cyclone Badge- ** Storm Badge- ** Raindrop Badge- ** Snowflake Badge- ** Sunshine Badge- Weapons * Spear: Cyclone Spear * Bow: Aero Archer * Wand: Mageorb Staff Physical Appearance Blurri has bright long blue hair that is slightly messy, while the majority of it is bunched up into a ponytail that swirls at its tip. Her eyes are a bright sky blue. She wears a blue T-shirt with a flying apparatus over the swirl design on the chest area. The flying apparatus has a pink heartlight, and its wings are curved with three blue flame jets. Blurri also wears blue fingerless gloves with aqua-green wrist sections. Her jeans are purple, and her sneakers are blue. She always carries her Cyclone Spear, which has a blue flag with her logo on it. Merits * Formed the M-Crew and funded its Command Base. * Protected Stratosville from an immense takeover. * Inherited the heirloom of the Cyclum royal family; the Mageorb Staff. * Became the first Wind Sprite to win the annual Crystalicard Tournament. Trivia * Blurri can control wind, water, electricity, snow, and solar energy through the use of her hairpin badges. * Her full psuedo-identity's name is Numbus Theresa Weathrop. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia Category:Wind Element Category:Water Element Category:Light Element Category:Lightning Element Category:Ice Element